


"Мой сын мёртв"

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark Leia Organa, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война окончена, Республика победила. У Леи больше нет сына.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Мой сын мёртв"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "ТС!Лея|Кайло. «Мой сын умер, ты - не он»".

\- Мой сын погиб во время нападения террористов на школу мастера Скайвокера. Мы скорбим о нём все эти годы. Следующий вопрос.  
Она ждёт, её глаза холодны, узкие губы плотно сжаты.  
Журналист спрашивает:  
\- Кайло Рен - что вы скажете о нём?  
\- Один из последних выживших адептов Первого Порядка. Военный преступник. Объявлен в розыск на территории Республики. Ещё вопросы?  
\- Говорят, что он и есть ваш сын. Что он выжил.  
\- Это лишь слухи. Они были, есть и будут. Но это ложь, придуманная врагами Республики и теми, кто хотел бы использовать смерть Бена в своих интересах. Бессмысленная ложь. Мой сын мёртв.

За пять лет Республика восстала из пепла Хосниана и немногочисленных - тогда - отрядов Сопротивления. Сотни звёздных систем и секторов объединились под рукой вице-канцлера Органы. Разбитый наголову Первый Порядок бежал в Неизведанные Регионы, командиры его разрозненных частей и соединений вели переговоры о капитуляции, а граждане Галактики могли воочию наблюдать, как из хаоса и разрухи вырастает могучее единое государство.  
Все, кроме отшельника на далёком острове. Он разводит костерок, жарит рыбу на углях. Смотрит в небо.  
"Не такого я хотел для тебя и всех нас, сестричка".  
"Знаю. Но ничего другого больше нет".  
Все, кроме рыцаря на мостике корабля, уходящего в гиперпрыжок через межгалактическую пустоту. К новым звёздам. Без возврата.  
"Что дальше, мам?"  
"Мой сын умер. Кто бы ты ни был, не беспокой меня больше".  
Она не желает ему ни удачи, ни смерти. Лишь тишина там, где была острая, колючая боль. Лишь чёрная тень, разворачивающаяся, как плащ за спиной, стирающая звёзды с небосвода. На миг. На годы. Навсегда.


End file.
